


Finals

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Prompt from m-litt on Tumblr! Quentin gets stressed out studying for finals and forgets to take his meds. Sorry it took me so long!





	Finals

Finals were in three days. Everyone in the cottage was scrambling trying to get ready for them which meant everyone was in bad moods and irritable. 

Even Eliot who was usually cool, calm, and collected. He never really needed to study much to get good grades. He was lucky that way. But this year it was different.

So much had been going on and he had been distracted keeping up with everybody. He hadn’t paid as much attention in classes as he should have. 

He and Margo had been working together and things were looking up. The only time he saw Quentin lately was at night when going to bed. 

Quentin had been hiding away in the library during the days, hardly speaking to anyone. He wasn’t good at studying in groups, he had to keep to himself.

It was starting to get hard to remember what day it was and if it was night or day. Maybe not so much for the others, but for Quentin mostly. He’d been staying lost in his brain and hardly eating or sleeping. 

The stress was really starting to get to Quentin. He was getting bad headaches everyday and for some reason he kept feeling dizzy and was seeing things. Maybe they were even hallucinations from the lack of sleep. He also felt nauseous a lot. He told himself it was the stress and just worked through it. 

Finals were Friday. On Wednesday afternoon Eliot decided to take a much needed break. He went down to the kitchen to make something to eat. The only other person around was Josh who was out on the patio studying with Todd. 

Eliot wandered back upstairs and to Quentin’s room to see if he was there and if he wanted something to eat. Eliot felt like he hadn’t seen him in forever even though it really had only been days since the maddening studying began. 

He hadn’t seen Quentin last night which was kind of odd because most nights he ended up in Eliot’s bed. But it wasn’t totally unusual for him to skip a night or two. He noticed Quentin’s bed was still made which meant he hadn’t been there all night. He didn’t really have time to take care of anyone else right now but it was Q. He had a soft spot for him and he worried about him. He really should get back to studying himself and not worry but he’d been acing everything he’d studied so far today so a little break wouldn’t hurt him.

Eliot walked to the library where he saw Penny and Kady sitting outside studying together.

“Hey guys, have you seen Q?”

Penny pointed towards the door.

“He’s in there talking to himself like a madman. We finally came out here to study. He ain’t right, man.”

Eliot thanked him and pushed his way through the library doors. He found Quentin sitting at a big table with books and papers spread out all over it. He had his head in his hands and was rocking slightly, mumbling to himself. Eliot could tell it was a spell. He was trying to memorize it. 

He walked up beside Quentin and patted him on the back but he didn’t even seem to notice at first. Finally he brought one of Quentin’s hands off of his head and held him still.

“Hey, Quentin. Hello? Are you with me?”

Quentin looked right through him at first but then acknowledged Eliot.

“Oh hey. Uh, El. Yeah, hey- I uh, haven’t seen you for awhile.”

“Yeah I know. We’ve all been pretty busy and feeling the stress of finals. Hey, are you feeling ok? You look kind of...out of it.”

Quentin sat back in his chair and let out a sigh.

“I’m ok. I’m just feeling the stress like you said. I can’t wait for this to be over.”

Eliot pulled up a chair right beside him and sat facing him, looking him over. His gut was telling him something was off and it wasn’t just stress. He knew Quentin too well.

“Q did you eat today? Or yesterday even?”

Quentin had to think about it.

“Um...yeah. I think so. Wait is this Tuesday? And what time is it? It’s like ten in the morning isn’t it?”

Eliot looked really concerned now. He knew Quentin was capable of taking care of himself but sometimes he wondered. 

“Q, it’s Wednesday afternoon. Are you sure you’re feeling ok?”

He put the back of his hand on Quentin’s forehead to see if he felt warm. He was kind of clammy.

“How about we go get a drink of water and something to eat, ok? Get some fresh air?”

Quentin nodded and stood up but lost his balance and stumbled a bit. Eliot reached out and caught him with cat like instincts.

Quentin closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

“Q you don’t seem so good. Sit back down. I’ll have something delivered here.”

Quentin tried to protest.

“It’s ok, I just got dizzy. Maybe I stood up too fast. Fuck, my head is killing me.”

Eliot put an arm around him and walked him outside to get some fresh air. They sat down on the steps outside of the library. Quentin took a deep breath and held it before exhaling.

Eliot rubbed circles on his back.

“Q, look at me. I’m worried about you. I know we’re all pretty stressed out but you seem really off track here. Have you been taking your pills on time?”

Quentin stared straight ahead, trying to remember.

“Uh, yeah, I think so.”

“Ok thinking so and knowing so are very different things, Q. Think hard, when was the last time you remember taking them? You normally take them right before bed but you really haven’t been coming to bed.”

Quentin thought again.

“Um...Sunday? I’m pretty sure. Monday night is kind of blurry because I just remember coming straight to your room from the library and passing out.”

“And last night you didn’t even come home, right? Your bed is still made, I checked.”

“I guess so. I don’t remember sleeping last night but I might have.”

Eliot nodded.

“Ok, here’s what we’re gonna do. Let’s get your stuff and go back to the cottage and get you a dose. I think you’re withdrawing. Your head is hurting, you’re dizzy, and you’re pretty damn delirious if you ask me. Come on.”

With one flick of his wrists Quentin’s backpack flew to them with everything packed inside it nicely. He walked him back to the cottage and upstairs. 

“Are your pills still in the bathroom cabinet?”

Quentin thought for a moment and then slowly nodded. His eyes were drooping. 

Eliot ran into Quentin’s bathroom and found them and took a pill from each bottle.

He returned to the hallway with the pills and a cup of water. He motioned for Quentin to open his mouth and he placed the pills into his mouth for him and handed him the water. He swallowed them and chugged the water like he hadn’t drank a thing in days.

“Eliot can I come to your room? I don’t feel too good. I just wanna lay down for a minute. The dizziness is back.”

“Of course, Q. Come on.”

He held onto him while they walked. Eliot took his backpack and set it by the door and sat him down on the bed. He was mentally kicking himself for not paying more attention to Quentin this week. He knew how he got under stress. Once he was focused on something he blocked out everything else. Sometimes he just needed little reminders to take care of himself.

Quentin crawled up to the pillow and laid on his stomach. Eliot laid beside him and stroked his hair. 

“You’re adorable, Q. Have I told you that lately?”

Quentin smirked.

“Uh..I don’t think so?”

Eliot kissed him on the cheek.

“Well you are. And listen, I know everything is crazy right now with finals coming up and all but please don’t neglect yourself. You’re smart and you’re gonna do great, just don’t get too stressed out, ok? I know it’s easier said than done and I have no room to speak because I’ve been cramming too, but don’t forget to take care of yourself. I need you .”

“Thanks Eliot. I feel so engulfed in studying right now that nothing else even seems important. I’m sorry I didn’t pay attention and forgot to take my pills.”

Eliot shook his head.

“Well then I’m apologizing too because I should’ve been more observant of your moods. I know you like the back of my hand. Let’s make a deal to always look out for each other, ok?”

“Deal.” 

Eliot rubbed Quentin’s back softly and started talking about the lame chapter he was studying when he heard soft snoring coming from him. He looked down and could only smile. He curled up next to Quentin and they both took a much needed nap.


End file.
